Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird
by viridianaln9
Summary: These are the adventures of Rachel Grayson-Wayne Kent and Penny Parker-Stark Rogers as they move around their lives, from super-heroines and their loves lives, to over-protective parents. What will these two Best Friends do? Fem!NightwingXKF, Fem!SpidermanXDeadpool.
1. The Meeting

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Summary: **These are the adventures of Rachel Grayson-Wayne Kent and Penny Parker-Stark Rogers as they move around their lives, from super-heroines and their loves lives, to over-protective parents. What will these two Best Friends do? Fem!NightwingXKF, Fem!SpidermanXDeadpool.**

Note: **Okay so this just came to me and it's going to be a series of one shots and they won't be in order so yeah. I hope you guys like the story or the one-shots. So Bruce and Clark, Tony and Steve are still boys so that's the warning if you guys don't like slash don't read. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics. I don't own Spiderman or the Avengers they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Web & Bird **

**One: The Meeting **

Rachel was nervous; it was something rare for this child to be nervous. So it was weird for both of her parents to see her like this. Now here was the reason she was nervous, she was going to meet another kid, not that she hadn't met a lot of kids by going to school. She had but she was meeting another superhero kid, like the fact that she was Batman's and Superman's kid and she was going to meet Iron Man and Captain America's kid.

"Don't be nervous." Clark told her.

"I'm not nervous." Rachel told her Papa and held on tighter to her Daddy's hand but she was trying to hide behind Clark's legs.

#

Penelope or Penny was nervous; she was having a major freak down in the limo. Why did she have to meet someone new? she didn't have to meet someone new. She was happy just been alone.

"Bruce, told me we would meet in the Manor." Tony told Steve as he drove to Wayne Manor.

"Do we have to be here in Gotham?" Penny asked, she had heard rumors about the city.

"Yes, don't be nervous dear." Steve told her.

"I'm not nervous." Penny said and blushed because she knew that her Dad was very good friends with Bruce Wayne and they had deals with each other in business.

"We're here." Tony said.

Penny looked out the window and she gasped. The Manor was so big, she had asked her Aunt Darcy to show her the Manor in the internet and she had but she didn't know it would look like this. Steve opened the door and helped Penny out.

"You're going to do great kid." Tony tells her and Penny just gets more nervous. When they knock on the door Penny looks up to see an older man with a serious look open the door.

"Alfred is good to see you." Her Dad Tony tells the older gentleman who just got a little twinkle in his eyes but nothing else is there.

"Master Anthony, Master Steve is good to see you again." He says then turns his gaze to her and she hides behind Steve's legs as much as she can.

"This is Penelope." Steve says.

"Is good to meet you Miss Penelope." Alfred says.

"Hi." Penny tells him.

"Master Bruce and Clark are waiting with Miss Rachel." Alfred said.

"Great, let's go." Tony says. Penny held onto Steve's pants and she was getting nervous.

"Bruce is good to see you man." Tony says. "Grumpy as always I see."

"Shut-it Stark." Bruce says with a bit of a smile. "Steve is good to see you can still handle Tony." Bruce said and everyone could see he was teasing.

"I try." Steve said.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Tony says with a pout.

"Nice to see you Steve." Clark says.

"Good to see you too, Clark I read you last article it was great." Steve said.

"Of course since both of you like the medium that is almost dead." Tony says.

"Is good to see you too Tony." Clark says.

"Penny, come meet our friends Bruce and Clark." Steve says bringing Penny from behind him, who really just wants behind her Pop's.

"Hi." Penny says.

"Hello is nice to meet you, Steve talks about you often, and I'm Clark Kent-Wayne." Clark says. "This is my husband Bruce Wayne-Kent."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce says seriously. "This is our daughter Rachel." Clark gently pushes Rachel from behind his legs. Both girls looked at each other taking in everything from each other.

"Hi." They said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"Do you want to eat cookies, Alfred made them." Rachel told her.

"Okay." Penny told her. As the two girls walked away all four man looked at each other.

"Something tells me we might regret this." Tony says looking at Bruce.

"Please, there just going to be friends." Clark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny spent the entire visit playing around the Manor's garden. Clark and Steve had their ears cocked to the side trying to hear in-case something happened. Bruce and Tony were able to talk business and all four of them were able to talk about some of their villains to see they didn't get to parts of the world. When it was time to go the four men shook hands.

"We have to jet Bruce." Tony said.

"It was nice to see you." Bruce told him.

"We'll talk some other time." Clark told Steve.

"Okay." Steve said. "Penny!"

Both girls came running.

"Hey, Pops." Penny said and Steve smiled at her.

"We have to go." Steve said and both girls groaned, though Rachel stopped when Bruce looked at her and Penny stopped when Tony looked at her.

"Daddy, can Penny come visit again?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe sometime if her parents have time." Bruce told her.

"Can Rachel come to Avengers Tower, Mr. Wayne?" Penny asked.

"Maybe." Clark answered. Penny and Rachel and smiled at each other.

As the car left Rachel smiled at the car and looked at both of her parents.

"Today was a total Aster." Rachel said. "Penny is my new best friend."

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Uh-huh." Rachel said. Bruce gave his family a little smile.

#

In the car Penny was smiling.

"Did you have fun?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh." Penny said. "Rachel is my new best friend."

"As long as you two don't go shoe shopping in Europe without telling us, we don't mind." Tony said, it caused Penny to chuckle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Storm

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank those that have followed and favorite the story. So since they are going to be one-shots I don't want you guys to get confuse so I will be putting their ages for each one-shot. **

**Nightwing: 18 **

**Spiderman:18 **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice and Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman and the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney, or the Fantastic Four. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friend Forever Spider & Bird **

**Two: Storm **

In Mount Justice which really had become the beacon for all the young teens in the superhero world a place where they could find peace from their mentors and everything in the outside. Well today was not one of those days. Nightwing saw as everyone seemed to be annoyed and they didn't want to be there.

"Why am I even here?" Wally asked even though he knew the answer.

"You're Kid Flash." Bart told him.

"Not helping kid." Wally told Bart. Wally stood next to Artemis, because even if they had broken up after Wally had come back from being missing in the speed-force for one year they were trying to get back together in a way. Nightwing could put the mask that it didn't hurt her that the guy she had given her heart to loved someone else because that made her sound cliché the bad thing was that it was true.

"When will the guest going to arrive." Robin asked. Today they were going to get two superheroes one from the Avengers and one from the Fantastic Four.

"I don't know." Nightwing told her little brother. She was really hoping in getting the two people she liked the most not that she didn't like anyone she cared about most of the Avengers and she only liked two people from the Fantastic Four.

"Come on really they practically know you." Robin told her and Nightwing smiled.

"I think we will know when they get here." Conner got up and went to stand next to his sister and brother.

"How long do we have to wait?" Conner asked.

"Uh…" Nightwing didn't get to finish that sentence when two things or somebodies came into the mountain the computer didn't get to finish to put names to the bodies when someone picked Nightwing up wrapping the arms around her waist.

"Hello, love of my life." The voice said and half of the team stopped talking to look at the scene. Most of them had faces of shock at someone actually saying that out-loud since one.) Batman was somewhere in the build and two.) So was Superman. And everyone knew that Nightwing was their daughter from her Robin days.

"Hello, Johnny." Nightwing said with a smile on her face, her eyes behind the mask were full mischief. She knew that Johnny was kidding because he said the same thing to Penny and her all the times they saw each other, when they hung out in a café hidden from pretty much the whole world.

"Shouldn't it be hello, honey?" Spiderman said.

"Shut-it web-head." Nightwing told her. Unlike her Penny didn't have a neutral name. Penny tried to hide from her parents and went out as a boy. It had worked out but not for too long Rachel blamed it on having the God of Lies living Avengers Tower even if both of them were said God of Lies favorites, but instead of changing the name she just decided to keep it even if people knew she was a girl.

"You're Johnny Storm." Impulse said coming up fast. Wally who was standing next to Artemis didn't miss that Johnny had not taken his hand off Nightwing's waist.

"Yeah, the one and only Human Torch." Johnny said. "I'm all hot." He said that to Nightwing and wrapped his arms around Spiderman's waist too. Robin and Superboy were both glaring at him with different versions of the Bat-glare. Nightwing and Spiderman rolled their eyes.

"You're late." Batman said coming out of nowhere and scaring the heck out of everyone. He glared at the hand and Johnny took his hand off Nightwing's waist and Spiderman's.

"Hey Bats, so let's get going with the mission." Johnny said.

"You know if you want die this fast you should have told me." Spiderman whispered at him. Batman just sent Johnny a glare and they entire team moved to the debrief room and explained the mission to everyone.

"The teams will be chosen accordingly." Superman told them.

"I call dibs in Spider-girl and Nightwing." Johnny told them and both of the girls tried not to put their heads on their hands.

"You know this is the reason Wade doesn't trust me with him." Penny whispered to Rachel who chuckled but stopped when she saw Batman looked at her.

"I think that would be a great idea." She told him, the team turned to her.

"How so?" Wally asked.

"Well I've worked with both Spiderman and the Human Torch before this isn't my first rodeo so to speak and it would help the team not have so much time adjusting if what we're trying to get is information." Rachel said the excuse that came to her head.

"Very well." Batman said.

The teams were chosen and everyone began to move. Johnny who was more playful noticed the glare that Kid Flash gave him, he knew he would get it from Superboy, Robin and both Supes and Bats he didn't know he was going to get glares from anyone else. Johnny looked at Kid Flash and gave him a grin before he did something, he stood next to Nightwing and gave her a kiss on the cheek and KF's eyes went blazing.

"Hmm…that's interesting." Johnny said.

"What the fact that both my Dad's want to kill you for kissing my cheek?" Nightwing asked.

"Nope, let's go girls." Johnny said.

As the three of them left Artemis turned to Wally and felt kind of bad for him. They had broken up because she told him that she knew that he was in love with Nightwing. She knew he was trying to get back with her but it wouldn't work when the large shadow of Nightwing was going to be behind her.

"Maybe they're just friends Wally." Artemis said. What she didn't count on was Impulse talking.

"If they got together they would make the hottest couple ever." Impulse said.

"They do make a cute couple." Cassie said.

"Yeah, just friends." Wally told Artemis.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So, not that it's any of my business, but what's up with you and that Flash Kid?" Johnny asked Nightwing as they scouted out.

"Radio silence." Nightwing said.

"Aww come on I'm whispering." Johnny said.

"He's being my teammate since I was Robin, we are friends." Nightwing told him. Penny nudges her slightly as Johnny turned around.

"Are you girls going to my show?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't want to see you smash into a wall?" Penny told him.

"Hey that was only once." Johnny said.

"Yeah and your bike burst into flames." Rachel told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After they got the information thankfully without making it a bigger deal than it actually was for once, they all went back to the Mountain.

"Told you all I needed was my girls." Johnny told Batman.

"Please don't kill him; he doesn't know how to control his mouth." Spiderman said. "And I have to return him to Sue Storm." Batman just gave them a blank stare.

"Your actions were satisfactory." Batman said and to everyone that was a good job.

"Well I see you around." Johnny said and gave Nightwing a wink as both him and Spiderman left. Nightwing was left with a team curious about her and Johnny Storm thankfully her parents knew the real relationship with Johnny and were kind of used to it even if they didn't like it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Best Slumber Party Ever

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**xiaohou and Guest**_** for the reviews. Oh I had a question about Superboys age, so I'm going to answer it. Superboy is older than Nightwing like the show; I'm only giving you guys the ages of Spiderman and Nightwing because they are the main characters. **

**N: 7**

**S: 7**

Disclaimer: **I down own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers or the Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird**

**Three: Best Slumber Party Ever **

Penny and Rachel had not been able to have their sleep-over since both set of parents were too busy for them to be able stay together. That and Bruce was incredibly protective of his daughter to just leave her in New York. So it took a lot of asking for him to let Rachel go and stay in Avengers Tower so they could have their sleep-over.

#

Rachel was bouncing in the car seat and Bruce was looking out the window, while Clark was smiling at their daughter.

"You're going to have fun?" Clark told her.

"Uh-huh, we are going to talk all night and watch movies." Rachel said bouncing in the seat.

"Did you remember your plushies?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I did." Rachel said and got them out of her backpack they were two plushies one of Superman and one of Batman. Alfred had made them for her and a similar set for Penny except hers were of Captain America and Iron Man.

"Good, now you remember the rules?" Bruce asked her.

"Yes, Daddy no talking to strangers and keep my locket on at all times." She told him. The locket was a tracker for a piece of mind for both of her parents.

"Good." Clark said.

#

Penny was jumping p and down just waiting for Rachel to arrive.

"JARVIS is Rachel here yet?" she asked.

"No Miss Penny, she has not arrived since the last five seconds you asked me." JARVIS replied and he sounded pretty amuse.

"You're going to burn a hole on the floor with all the jumping." Clint told her.

"Nu-uh." Penny told him and Clint just smirked.

"Penny, she will get here." Steve told his daughter.

"Miss Penny I believe Miss Rachel has arrived with her parents." JARVIS said.

"Yes!" Penny said jumping and going to the elevator. Steve followed her and Tony was coming from sitting on the counter. The elevator opened and both girls just looked at each other before hugging each other and talking to one another a mile a minute.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" Clark asked.

"Of course not." Steve told him.

"Plus it's not like you can't get to New York fast." Tony told them putting his hand on his pockets.

"We're hoping they won't be a need for that." Bruce told them.

"Don't worry Bats your little Princess should be safe with us." Tony told him.

"Rachel your Dad and I are leaving." Clark told Rachel who came to hug them both and waving bye.

"Bye Uncle Clark, Uncle Bruce." Penny told them.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Steve told Clark. "Have a goodnight Bruce."

"You too Steve, see you later Tony." Bruce said.

"See you later Wayne." Tony said with a smirk. When they left, both girls ran to Penny's room so they could go play.

"I wish you guys luck." Clint told them.

#

Now Penny and Rachel were playing video games and eating pizza they weren't really that interested in dolls even if both had them.

"Ha, take that." Penny said pressing buttons.

"Ha you were saying." Rachel told her as she beat Penny's character.

"That is so not fair I want a re-match." Penny told her.

"Okay." Rachel told her.

"Are you girls having fun?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Papa, Yes Uncle Steve." Were the responses that Steve got in return. "I brought you some drinks."

"Thank-you." He heard.

#

Later when the girls were finally sleeping the Avengers were called into action. Jane, Darcy and Pepper went to wake the girls up.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked but she was becoming more aware especially with her training.

"We have to go to the secure area kid." Darcy told her. Penny and she had their pajamas on and their plushies were in their hands.

They arrived to the safe room and sat down in one of the sofas but both children were already awake.

"Those are really cute." Jane said pointing to the plushies. "Where did you buy them?"

"Alfred made them for us for our birthdays." Rachel told Jane.

"So their one of a kind." Darcy told Jane. "She wants one of her hunk of man, you know Thor." Both girls chuckled when they saw the scientist blush.

"We just have to relax and wait for the to come and tell us everything is okay." Pepper told both girls.

What they didn't expect was for someone to come for them as in try to kidnap them. They heard someone trying to smash at the door.

"JARVIS, what is that?" Pepper asked.

"Someone is trying to get in Miss…" Jarvis didn't get to finish because they door bangs opened and the all looked up at the man.

"Good-boy you got the door open and woman with blond hair and green attire looked at them. Darcy grabbed her taser and was ready to use it when the woman made it disappear. They were all in a matter of second tied with vines and chains.

"What do you want with us?" Pepper asked.

"I want to see what Thor will do to get his love and all you woman back." Enchantress told them.

"You better let me go lady, I'm the Hulk's woman and he is so going to take baldy over there down for this and you too." Darcy told them.

"Please the beast is busy with all the little magic tricks I pulled." Enchantress said and looked at the little children in-front of her. "Ah you must be the children of Tony Stark, the Captain and Bruce Wayne and Kent I believe the name is, I've heard so much about you two what your daddies will give to get you back."

"Let us go." Rachel told her.

"Now that is not nice." Enchantress said.

"Leave the girls alone." Jane said.

"Executioner take those three into that closet and lock them in." Enchantress told him. The Executioner did as he was told and all three girls fought to get out of his grip Darcy more than anything so she was thrown harder into the closest before it was closed tight. She walked in-front of the girls.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Enchantress asked.

"You can let us go." Rachel told her.

"No, that won't work."

"Our Daddies are going to come get us." Penny told her.

"You two sound so confident about your father's." Enchantress told them. "I think they won't find you were I plan on taking you and maybe Thor will come to his senses." Enchantress told them and the Executioner grabbed them both like sacks of potatoes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Sir someone has blocked me in the tower." JARVIS told Iron Man.

"That isn't possible." Tony told him.

"It was done I believe it was magic." Jarvis told him.

"Shit, we have to get to the Tower." Iron Man tells them.

"We're not done here." Natasha tells them. They take down another Blidgesnipe and gargoyle seemed to be coming alive.

"Where the hell are these coming from?" Hawkeye asks.

"I just know that if they took those gargoyles from Gotham I am not dealing with a pissed off Bat because they took away his buddies." Tony told them.

"I believe the man of Bat and the man of Krypton will be much angrier at the fact that their daughter may be in trouble." Thor told him.

"Thanks Thor I just needed that reminder." Tony told him.

#

In the Watchtower Batman was in the monitor room. He was keeping track of Rachel's locket.

"Batman, don't you think we should give some trust on Iron Man?" Superman asked.

"Oh I do, but I don't trust the fact that New York seems to be under attack." Batman told Superman.

"Did the Avengers answer the call, who is it from." Superman asked. Batman put the coordinates so they could see the fight.

"It has to be a magic user."

"Is it Loki?" Superman asked him.

"No I believe he is trying to rehabilitate." Batman told him, than he noticed something else. "Rachel's locket disappeared from the world map and Penny's bracelet did the same thing."

"Don't you think Tony is going to get angry because you put a tracker on his daughter?" Superman told him.

"Not now, we're going to Stark Tower." Batman said getting up.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Rachel were trying really not to panic, but at the same time they couldn't stop the panic coming to them. They were put on a cell somewhere that was rather cold.

"You could give us some blankets you know, this woman is so not feeling the Aster." Rachel told Penny.

"I'm pretty cold." Penny told her.

"I'm too." Rachel told her. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know but we aren't on earth."

"Well this place is really cold and if we're not on earth what if we're in that place Uncle Thor says all the time the one his brother is from do you remember?" Rachel asks her.

"You mean Frostenheim." Penny says.

"I don't think it started like that I think its Yotun, Yaford, it starts with a Yo-something." Rachel says.

"Well that's helpful." Penny tells her.

"Well you try to figure it out." Rachel tells her.

"You think our parents figured we aren't on earth anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure Dad put a tracker on me so I'm sure." Rachel told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Who took the girls?" Steve asked Pepper, Darcy and Jane.

"Enchantress and the Executioner." Darcy told them moving her shoulder a bit. Bruce looked at her with worry. "They wanted to get Jane but thought it best to get on your nerves were to take the girls."

"Great." Tony said as Batman and Superman appeared.

"The girls are off planet." Batman told them immediately.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter Stark; we need to find the girls, Now." Batman said.

"Thor would you know, where Enchantress might have taken them?" Superman asked.

"How did…never-mind." Hawkeye told him.

"She must have taken them somewhere in Asgard or somewhere in the Nine Realms." Thor told them.

"Can you take us there?" Tony asked.

"Indeed, I don't like anyone touching my honorary nieces." Thor told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki was pretty pissed off, now he was trying to do good with his magic but Enchantress apparently had other plans. Plans he didn't like and now he had to go get Thor's woman from her clutches because he was not going to get blamed for this one. No he was trying to do good, even if not many people believed it. The woman had to go to Jotunheim. He found her quiet easily and saw that instead of Jane, she had two little children.

"Really, Enchantress attacking children now that is below you." Loki told her making his presence known.

"Do you even know, who the children are?" Enchantress asked him. Loki turned to look at the girls who looked at him.

"Yes I do, let them go." Loki told her. "Or incur my wrath."

"They are not important to you." Enchantress said.

"You want Thor don't involve children in this." Loki told her. Executioner got closer and was about to attack Loki when he was already taken down by a clone of himself.

"How dare you." Enchantress screamed.

What Rachel and Penny witness was something they didn't think in their lives they would. They saw two of the strongest sorceress well Loki was a bit stronger go at it and everything they conjured up was something they only heard in fairy-tales. Loki was finally able to knock Enchantress down and he looked around before he looked at the girls.

"Well it seems both of you must be wanted already." Loki told them.

"You're not going to hurt us?" Penny asked.

"Hurting children is beneath me." Loki told them he flicked his wrist and the caged opened. "Now hurry along I have a feeling…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a portal opened.

"Let the children go Enchantress!" Thor boomed when he looked at his brother with the children.

"I believe you were a bit late brother." Loki told him.

"You saved them, you have done good." Thor told him and patted him on the head.

"I'm not a child Thor, nor am I and animal." Loki told him swatting his hand away.

"Papa! Pops!" Penny and Rachel said as Superman and Captain America appeared behind Thor and ready to take everyone out.

"Girls!" they said in unison and grabbed their daughters tightly without breaking their bones of course.

"Your Dad is trying not to kill Iron Man and Heimdallr." Superman told Rachel. Which were his words for saying that Batman was really worried and wanted to put her in Wayne Manor and keep her there forever.

"I know." Rachel said.

"Your Dad is getting ready to attack Jotunheim if it's necessary." Steve told Penny. Which she knew her Dad was really worried and being angry and probably say things he doesn't mean to other people.

"Oh." Penny said. Both girls turned and gave Loki the brightest smile that had him surprised.

"Thanks Loki." They told him in unison.

"You are welcome don't make it a habit." Loki said and the portal opened where they walked together.

#

When they arrived Iron Man was talking to or actually insulting Heimdallr.

"Are you supposed to be the gate keeper didn't you see when that witch took the girls?" Iron Man said.

"We're back." Penny and Rachel walked up to their parents Iron Man hugged her tight and Rachel's held her Father's hand.

"We're going to work in getting out of bonds." Batman told her

"I missed you too Daddy." Rachel whispered and Bruce smiled her way before it was settled for Batman's frown.

"Can we go back to our slumber party?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Rachel asked. Batman grabbed her hand and he looked at Superman.

"I think that would be a great idea." Superman said.

"We'll see you later." Batman told her.

"Thanks, Daddy." Rachel told him and both Penny and Rachel grabbed onto each other as they travelled back to Midgard.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. First Crush

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter I want to thank **_**MNJenkins **_**for the reviews now this will be a two-parts and the other chapter will come up. Oh and Rachel has already been Robin for five years in total and Penny knows. **

**N: 12**

**S: 12**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers or the Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Four: Fist Crush **

Penny and Rachel tended to get together on a few occasions now that Rachel had taken up the mantle of Robin, which Penny knew and was one of the few people to actually know so Rachel didn't have to be so secretive with her. Something that both girls happened to be was girls that meant that crushes were going to be coming for them. But the thing was that people didn't need to worry about them, they needed to worry about their parents, who almost had a conniption when it happened.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny had been going to Middletown Middle School and she was happy, but that wasn't the only thing she had noticed. Gwen, Mary Jane were good friends to have even if she was weird around them since she never really talked much about her parents. What she didn't expect was to have these feelings for her other friend Harry.

"Hey, Penny do you want to compare answers for science?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah." Penny told him and Harry grabbed her hand only and she blushed hard. Harry turned to her.

"You okay, you look a bit red you don't have a fever do you?" Harry asked her.

"No, just a b…bit hot." She told him.

"Oh, okay." Harry told her. They sat down and Harry copied her homework which was something Penny was kind of used to because she knew that Harry's Father according to him wasn't too nice though Mr. Osborn was incredibly nice but her Dad didn't like the man either so she didn't really know.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel was in a party in Star City with both of her parents, she felt so weird in this place, mainly because Penny was not there.

"Hey kid you bored?" she looked up to see Speedy or Roy the adoptive son of Green Arrow also known as Oliver Queen. They didn't know each other's secret identities her Father's had been very clear on that one.

"No." Rachel told him even though she really was.

"Come on I know you're lying." Roy told her. They didn't know each other's secret identities but they did know of each other been the kids of billionaires helped in that department.

"Okay maybe I bit." Rachel told him.

'Come on let's dance." Roy told her.

'Oh I don't know." She told him.

'Come on." Roy told her, he had to admit the little was very nice and she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny were in their annual sleepover which happened three times a year, it was weird now with Rachel being a superhero she didn't get much days off and when she did they both had their annual sleepover's, this time it was in Avengers Tower because the last time it had been in Wayne Manor.

"So, what's with the go-go eyes?' Rachel asked Penny.

"I think I have a crush on someone." Penny told her.

"Oh, who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Harry." Penny told her.

"Osborn?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh." Penny told her with a huge blush on her face.

"Wow, I don't think Uncle Tony is going to like that." Rachel said.

"Please like Uncle Bruce is going to like that you have a crush on Speedy." Penny said.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Admit it you have crush on Speedy." Penny said.

"Not like you have on Harry Osborn." Rachel said and they tackle each other with the pillows. They didn't know that Tony was standing at the door to ask them something. He began to slowly back away….

**To Be Continued…**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEN BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Talk

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** MNLewis**_** for the reviews. So this is part two of the last chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers or the Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Five: The Talk **

Tony walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen and his mind was still trying to wrap itself around what he had heard.

"Tony, did the girls tell you if they wanted some snacks?" Steve asked his eyes on what he was cooking until he looked up and saw the lost look on his husband. "Tony?"

"What?" Tony said snapping out of his thoughts.

"The girls?" Steve asked. Tony seemed to move fast to make the Flash really jealous.

"Oh my god, we have to do something, can we put Osborn's kid in jail can S.H.I.E.L.D. detain him, you think Bats would want Speedy in the bat-cave and get the bats to take his eyes out, think Clark would fry his brains." Tony said and Steve looked at him.

"Tony breathed." Steve said and Tony did as he was told. "Now explain."

"I need to call Bats, Jarvis call Bruce now." Tony said.

"Right away sir." Jarvis said but he sounded really amused.

"Tony, what's going on are the girls alright do I need to go check on them?" Steve asked about to go when a voice stopped him.

"Stark this better be good and my daughter better have not been kidnapped again." Bruce told him. Steve wanted to say that he knew just as much as Tony knew that Bruce had both their daughter and his daughter with trackers on but something weird was happening so he didn't want to say anything.

"Something terrible has happened." Tony said. Steve looked at him and he was starting to really freak out.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"The…girls our little girls." Tony said.

"Are their injured?" Bruce asked and he seemed ready to get into his Bat suit.

"No, something worst happened, karma is coming for us Bruce they told us it was a bitch and it really is." Tony lamented.

"Stark get to the point." Bruce barked out the order.

"The girls have crushes on some boys." Tony said.

"What?!" were the screams that came out of Steve, Clark and Bruce.

"Who does Rachel have a crush on?" Bruce asked and in the Batcave Clark could already see that Bruce was ready to almost murder the kid and he hoped really hoped it was someone from school and not their superhero life.

"Who does Penny like, wait you said Harry as in Mr. Osborn's kid." Steve said.

"Your kid likes someone named Speedy which really sucky name." Tony said.

"Green Arrows side-kick." Batman growled out. Clark hoped really hard that Green Arrow kept Roy really hidden before Bruce found him.

"Thanks for telling us Tony." Clark said and clicked. Clark looked at Bruce and wondered what would befall Roy; he couldn't make Green Arrow stop having a sidekick could he.

"Speedy is dead." Batman told him.

"Are we so sure, I know you must have crushes when you were a kid." Clark told him.

"It's not the same." Bruce said he knew it sounded sexist but this was his little girl, his little bird, his little princess no boy was going to get near her.

"We could talk to her." Clark said but there was a part of him that was agreeing with Bruce because she was their little princess.

"I think we need to give her the talk after I kill Roy." Bruce told him.

"How about we give her the talk before you kill Roy." Clark said.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am, I'll help you hide the body." Clark said and Bruce got this evil smirk on his face that made Clark really worried, before he got kissed.

"I knew I married you for a reason Boy Scout." Batman told him.

"Here I thought you loved me." Clark sassed him; he'd been married to Batman for seven years some of the attitude had to rub in.

"We're not talking about us." Batman said and Clark smiled his way.

Tony and Steve were having that same kind of talk.

"Tony we can't kidnap Harry because Penny has a crush on him." Steve said.

"It wouldn't be kidnapping it would be neutralizing a world threat." Tony told Steve with air quotes and everything.

"We should talk to Penny first we haven't given her the talk yet." Steve said biting his lip. It was going to be hard, if it had been a boy probably it would have been a bit easier but it was a girl.

"Okay, Jarvis get my suit ready so I can kid…borrow Harry Osborn." Tony said.

"No, Jarvis don't do that." Steve told him.

"Understood Captain Rogers."

"Hey traitor." Tony said. "Steeve… we have to stop him from corrupting our little girl." Tony said to him and Steve just grabbed his husband even if what he wanted to do was hide his little girl and pretend she was growing.

#

Both Penny and Rachel had no idea what was happening both of them were worrying about something else.

#

The next morning Rachel appeared in the Batcave after coming from Avenger's Tower which she could tell Tony and Steve were acting weird, Tony seemed high-sprung and Steve seemed really nervous. She arrived to see Alfred standing there with a smile on his face.

"Miss Rachel is good to have you home." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred, where are my parents?" she asked.

"They are waiting for you in the study." Alfred told her.

"O…okay." She said thinking about anything she had done that would have gotten her into trouble. She couldn't think of anything at all. So she walked slowly up the stairs to the study.

"Hey, Daddy, Papa." Rachel told them but she didn't hug them because she wasn't very sure.

"Rachel we need to talk." Bruce told her.

"About?" Rachel asked looking at both her Fathers who were sitting down in the couch and waited until she sat in-front of them.

"Well you see, we know that you're growing up now…" Clark began.

"We also know that boys are beginning to look…"

"Stop!" Rachel said looking at her Father's. "Are you guys trying to give me the talk?"

"Well we thought you might have found a boy appealing and we just want you…"

"Stop, stop." Rachel said making the movements with her hands. "I already got the talk remembered, I told you, from Jane, Darcy, Pepper and Natasha, I got it even from Diana, Dinah, Selena and Hawk girl as Robin heck I think Harley and Poison Ivy were trying to give me the talk when they kidnaped me."

"We just want to mak…"

"Daddy please." Rachel said blushing harder.

"Rachel we…" Clark didn't get to finish because Rachel was already running down the Batcave. "Well that went better than I hoped."

"We need to talk to her." Bruce said getting up.

#

Penny watch as her best friend left and waited for her parents who seemed to just be waiting for that.

"Penny can you join us in the living room." her Pop told her.

"Okay." Penny said. She sat down and looked at her parents.

"Penny we want you to know…"

"We are sending you to a nunnery, or I don't know put you in a tower like Rapunzel oh wait this is a tower." Tony said.

"Tony!" Steve said.

"What's going on?" Penny asked confused.

"You're Dad and I want to talk about, what is happening or will happen in your life now that you're growing." Steve said.

"Whatever boys tell you they are lies, I invented half of those lines, your Uncle Bats invented the other half." Tony told her and everything seemed to start clicking in her head.

"A…are…are you guys trying to give the talk?" she asked.

"Yes, we don't want any little creepy boys trying to seduce you." Tony told her.

"We just want you to be safe." Steve told her.

"No, stop seriously." Penny said. "I got the talk already by Darcy, Pepper, Jane, Natasha and Maria she gave me a booklet and all, Uncle Thor was trying to get his own mom to give me the talk, come on even Lady Sif tried I've suffered enough."

"But…"

"No, I'm serious guys." Penny said.

"Penny…" Penny got up and practically ran out of the room and went down the elevator.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Coulson was used to many crazy things in his life. When he arrived to his office, he did a double take when he saw two girls sitting in his couch. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things until he saw who the girls were.

"Penny, Rachel what are you doing here?" Coulson asked.

"Shh…" both of them told him. Coulson looked at them, Rachel looked at him.

"Our parents tried to give us the talk." Rachel told him.

"Oh." Coulson told them and understood. "You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thanks, Uncle Phil." They told him, Phil just hoped Jarvis had recorded Tony's melt down.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note**: This is the end of the chapter; tell what you guys think. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Holy Sht You Have A What?

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank _xiaohou and Guest_ for the reviews so this will be like in the first episode of Young Justice except you know things change. Also I'm not making Superboy; Lex's, so as in this universe he is the son of Superman and Batman okay. **

**N(R): 13 **

**S: 13 **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman or the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Six: Holy Sh*t You Have A What? **

Robin didn't know what to think at the moment, nor did she know what her parents were going to do. She and the rest of the partners because she was not a side-kick even if Roy was been mean about it. Though at the same time she really didn't have room to talk since out of all the partners she had been to the Watchtower many times it had been her playground as a kid. The thing was that they had wanted to get poetic justice, what she didn't expect was to find a brother in the process and older brother it appeared. Her Papa left to secure the beast and stuff but that didn't matter at the moment she was looking at Batman who looked at all four side-kicks and telling them that he needed three days to think about it.

"Well Supey I guess you get to stay with me." KF told him and Superboy just looked at him getting resigned to going with Kid Flash when a shadow descended upon them. Superboy had known about Batman and he was really creepy in person.

"Flash needs to talk to you." Batman told Kid Flash when only Robin and Superboy were left. "Both of you come with me." he said. The League seemed to be watching them go and Superboy seemed to be curious. Batman just glared at them. At the moment he was thinking a mile a minute he was in-front of his husbands clone and he would have ignored it but it was not the kid's fault Cadmus was trying to play god, again. He pressed a button and called the Batmobile.

"Where are we going?" Superboy asked suddenly asked feeling kind of scared.

"We need to talk." Batman told them.

"Yes, D-Batman." Robin said and Superboy was surprised and felt kind of guilty because he knew that he was kind of in fault for her being hurt. "So not feeling the Aster." She whispered. When the Batmobile arrived the car opened.

"Get in." Batman told them both.

Superboy obeyed just off the bat and Robin as well, Superboy helped Robin get it. Batman got inside the car and closed the door. Superboy was feeling really tired and the only thing he did, was do the same thing even though he kind of knew that Robin was pretending and he pretended to be asleep and closed his eyes.

#

"You can both stop pretending to be asleep, we have arrived." Batman told them. Superboy got off and again helped Robin get down from the car.

"Thanks Supey." Robin whispered his way.

"Both of you to the infirmary." Batman told them one word sentences and by the way Robin slouched Superboy could tell that they were both in trouble.

"But I'm not hurt." Superboy told him.

"We're going to the infirmary Supey." Robin told him and grabbed his hand.

They arrived to the infirmary and Robin sat down on the table, Supey did the same, when Batman came and he was not alone. Superman was with him; Superboy was shocked and wondered before seeing that Superman seemed angry.

"What were you thinking, Robin, you could have gotten yourself killed, you had both of us worried sick about you, not only us but Alfred as well." Superman raised his voice and Robin seemed to shrink a bit.

"Don't yell at her." Superboy told him, but quiet down when Superman turned to look at him. "S…She helped me." Superboy told Superman and he saw how both Superman and Batman looked at each other.

"Batman is going to check something on you Superboy." Superman sighed. Superboy seemed too flinched.

"He isn't going to get into your mind." Robin told Supey and he looked at her before nodding. He didn't know or see the way Batman and Superman looked at each other. Batman was able to draw out a blood sample and left for a few moments. That only left Superman and Supeboy with Robin sitting there.

"We need to get those ribs tapped." Superman told Robin.

"Okay." She told him.

Superman was just finishing the tapping of Robin's ribs when he was called.

"Don't move." Superman told both of them. As Superboy saw Superman leave and he wanted to hear but at the same time he didn't want too because he was afraid he was going to be rejected or killed.

"It seems you had a busy day, Miss Robin." Superboy jumped to see an older man with a tray in his hands.

"Hey Alfred." Robin told him. "Come meet Supes."

"Oh my." Alfred said. "I guess is nice to meet you Master Superboy."

"Uh…you too." Superboy said.

"Well I brought both of you hot chocolate and cookies." Alfred said. "Enjoy because I think both of you will be grounded."

"I know." Robin told him.

"Grounded?" Superboy asked. Robin was about to answer when both Superman and Batman came up to them and both of them seemed kind of happy but at the same time worried.

"Hey guys."

"Robin, I…I"

"Meet your older brother." Batman said.

"What?"

"Superboy was made by both my DNA and Superman's." Batman told them.

"Oh." She said.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"Someone grabbed my DNA and my husbands and made you, so you're our biological son." Superman told him.

"So, what am I supposed to call you?" Superboy asked. "I mean Mom and Dad wouldn't…" Robin began laughing.

"You can do what I do, one is Dad or Daddy and the other is Papa or Pa." Robin told him.

"We should go to sleep and rest, we'll talk tomorrow." Superman told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny was allowed to come to the next Sleepover, she knocked on the door and Alfred opened the door for her.

"Good-Afternoon Miss Penny." Alfred said.

"Hello Alfred, where's Rachel?" Penny asked.

"She should be coming down." Alfred said. She went to the living room and sat down.

"Who are you?" she turned around and jumped falling of the couch to see a boy who looked so close to her Uncle Clark.

"Uncle Clark?" she asked. "Did you get de-aged again?"

"Hey Penny, I see you've met Connor my older brother." Rachel told her.

"Connor? well Hi Connor." She told him. "Where did you find him?"

"In a test tube." Rachel said.

"You're being serious right."

"Yeah, Connor meet my best friend Penny who technically she is kind of like our cousin, you'll meet Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve later."

"I'm confused." Connor admits it.

"Don't be with us showing you the world you will be feeling the Aster in no time." Rachel told him.

"Or we might just blow your mind, which is my Dad's specialty." Penny said. "So you guys have to tell me, what happened?"

"Uh we can't…" Connor was beginning to say they couldn't talk about it, because both Bruce and Clark both had made it very clear they wanted to keep their identities secret.

"Yeah we can." Rachel told him and saw the confuse look on his face. "Penny is the daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

"You mean Iron Man and Captain America?" Connor asked.

"Exactly." Penny said.

"So since we are not going to park because I can so tell when you're grounded tell me the story." Penny told them.

#

They spent the day talking and Connor was able to know that there was someone out there who could match his strength when Penny told him about Thor and the Hulk and her Pops.

#

They didn't notice that someone was watching them through the cameras.

"You think he will get use to this?" Clark asked.

"I think he will, the girls will make sure to make him feel at home." Bruce told him.

"Tony is not going to let us live it down." Clark told him.

"Don't remind me." Bruce told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Deadpool

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Mousemus**_** for the review. Okay so Rachel is Nightwing now and Penny has become Spiderman. Oh my gosh I had to work on this hard I don't know if I mess up Deadpool. "What the fuck do you mean you won't mess me up?" {Yeah, we already mess up}[Considering whom it is you don't have to work so hard] Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter. Warning language. {Really we just dropped an f-bomb you're barely warning} Yeah I'm going to go crazy here. **

**N: 17**

**S: 17**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman or the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Seven: Deadpool**

Penny was not exactly having a good time here; well Spiderman was not having a good time at the moment. She been in the business for a years and a half and people kept popping up left and right to challenge her, now she knew what her parents, Rachel and the rest of her family felt with all of their villains. She was currently patrolling when she landed on the roof trying not to close her eyes because she didn't get the proper sleep the last two nights with helping the Avengers with slower scum that had broken out of jail. Not that they knew it was her as far as her parents knew she had been in Gotham in a sleepover while Uncle Bruce and Clark were in their second honeymoon-not really Bruce was tracking a lead about Penguin and Clark was there for the ride. She landed on the rooftop and looked around; she didn't know that someone was looking her way.

#

"First of all I was not looking Spidey's way."

[He was right in our faces]

{His butt was in our faces.} _Really I will put Spidey with Johnny Storm if you don't let me tell the one-shot_.

"Fine, you better not, I will un-alive you." _Okay this is so my last warning, I think I hear Johnny coming for Spidey. _"Fine, no."

Deadpool was sitting on the roof eating a chimichanga when he saw Spiderman whipping in the streets.

"He is stealing my look." He told the boxes.

{The spandex is nice}

"It is pretty nice."

[It's not exactly proper to stare.]

{Pfft…since when are we proper.}

"Shh…he stole my look."

[We have a look?]

"Yes, this black and red is all me and that boy is stealing my look." Deadpool said and did the most rational thing someone could do or the most rational thing someone like Deadpool did, he stalked Spiderman to wherever it was he was going.

"Not stalking giving him fashion advice." _You know, what mister you are so in the fence of me calling Johnny Strom to kiss Spiderman in-front of your face_. "Nooo…the cruelty."

{The author is going to kill us}

[She can't]

"But she can destroy my future love life…" Deadpool whine.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Spiderman was in the roof, looking around for trouble, she did not think something was actually going to attack her until she sense coming to her. She moved out of the way as a katana came near him.

"What the hell?!" she was trying to deepen her voice because that almost made her squeak.

"Hey there Spidey, I wanted to meet you." A man with a red and black suit told her.

{Of course we wanted to meet him, we're his biggest fan.}

[We barely saw him a few minutes ago.]

{The ass was beautiful.}

[Both of you remember Spiderman is a man.]

"I can change for that." Deadpool whispered.

"Can I ask why?" Spiderman asked.

"Well I wanted to meet my biggest fan." He told her than he put his Katana away.

[I thought we we're his fans?]

{Don't question us.}

"I don't even know you." She told him. Her mind was going through the villain's data base if she could remember anything at all.

"Ah, yeah you do your copying my colors." He told her.

"Uh, no I'm not." She told him. Her eyes were wide from behind the mask, she knew those colors from somewhere and they reminded her of something her parents told her, not even her parents Fury mentioned him. She didn't even notice that Deadpool had pulled out a gun until her Spidey senses warned her and there was a gun in-front of her face. She reacted and whipped him throwing him over her shoulder and getting ready for a fight.

"Ow." Deadpool said touching his head. "You hurt me." he said with a hurt voice.

"You put a gun in-front of my face." Spiderman told him. "You try to hurt me first."

{Aww our first fight.}

"Aren't we cute?" Deadpool said out loud.

"What, who are you?" Spiderman said. "Look, I have to go." She said and was about to go but Deadpool moved a bit too fast and was in front of her.

"I want you to sign my gun." He said putting it in her hands. "Put to my hero Deadpool, love Spidey."

"I'm not going to sign that." Spiderman told him.

"Aww, than how about a kiss." Deadpool said and before Spiderman could slap him for that, she heard sirens and knew where to go.

"As fun as this was, I have to go." Spiderman said and jumped down the building to whip to the streets.

[We scared him off.]

{But man what a fantastic view.}

"We'll see that view more." Deadpool said. "We'll be buddies Spidey."

{And hopefully something more if the author allows it.} _Dang it don't break the wall._

[You just did.]

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So is there something you guys want to see? Don't forget to review. "Yeah review; it's a chapter about me." **


	8. Caught( Grounded)

**Bets Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the review. I want to thank those that read and the favorite and follows. **

**N: 17**

**S: 17**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Young Justice of the Justice League they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman or the Avengers they belong to Disney and Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Eight: Caught (Grounded) **

Steve and Tony had just finished fighting the new baddie of the week with the rest of the Avengers when they saw the explosion.

"We have to go check that out." Captain America said.

"The explosion came from the bank, it appears Spiderman and Nightwing were taking care of Doc Oc, Two Face and the Green Goblin." Coulson said in their ears.

#

In the Bat cave, Batman and Superman were calming down from a day of work. Or Superman was calming down and watching as his husband was typing.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Clark asked.

"I don't…" Batman stopped when the beacon that he put in Nightwing's suit lit up.

"What is she doing in New York?" Superman asked.

"We're about to find out." Batman told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bruce, Tony, Steve and Clark met each other on the Hellicarrier; of course all of them were in costume.

"Captain." Clark said.

"Superman." Steve said.

"Bats." Tony said.

"Iron Man." Batman said.

Now seeing the two couples in the same room sent most of the other Agents and Superheroes running, of course they met for coffee once in a while not that anyone else knew that. But when you had four of the greatest superheroes in the same place, two of them are geniuses and the two others are the one man wrecking crew. It was advice to stay away. Especially if their daughters were the concern.

Dr. Banner, who had to get his actual medical degree thanks to everyone one of the Avengers not wanting to go to Medical had to come out and look at the parents, he was the only that could deal with them.

"Nightwing and Spiderman are out of danger." Dr. Banner said.

"How badly did they get hurt?" Steve asked before Clark could see though the wall Dr. Banner answered.

"Both of them have broken ribs, broken ankles, a few cuts and bruises and minor concussions." Dr. Banner told them.

"You better not be lying greeny." Deadpool said, Tony and Bruce turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks.

"Tony, he did save their lives." Steve tells both Tony and Bruce.

"Fine." Both Bruce and Tony growled out together.

"Does that give me the blessing to date Spidey?" Deadpool asks.

"No!" Steve and Tony growl out.

"Aww." Deadpool said, he was about to get into the room but Dr. Banner stopped him.

"No." Dr. Banner said.

#

Both sets of parents went inside the room and looked at their daughters. Steve and Clark were the first to move and look at their little girls. Bruce and Tony stayed behind.

"Hey, Papa." Rachel told him. Penny woke up and saw her Pop standing there; she looked around and knew she was in the hospital. She tried to sit up but Steve stopped her.

"Don't do that Penny." Steve told her. Both Clark and Steve helped their girls sit up and both girls looked at their Dads who seemed ready to chew them up into very tiny pieces. Batman because at the moment he was not Bruce glared at them.

"I want to know something." Tony said very calmly.

"What were both of you thinking?" Bruce growled out.

"We were trying to help." Penny and Rachel said at the same time.

"So, trying to help is getting almost killed in the first place." Tony said.

"Did you not check the perimeter?" Bruce asked.

"I can't believe I have to thank that maniac Deadpool." Tony said, he was not happy at the moment.

"I think he gave you CPR." Rachel said.

"What?!" Penny said getting a huge blush in her face.

"That is not the thing that is important." Clark said because he could see Tony getting red in the face because of that.

"When were you going to tell us you were Spiderman?" Steve asked.

"Um…" the answer would be never Penny had hoped.

"She wasn't going to tell us." Tony told him. Steve looked at Penny who looked at her blanket.

"You helped her; I know that prototype is the one you used." Bruce told Rachel.

"What were you thinking taking all of those villains by yourselves not asking for back-up, Nightwing the team is there to help?" Superman said.

"Pfft." Rachel said, what she didn't want to was half of the team.

"We know you're hurting because of…"

"Don't bring him up." Rachel said and her eyes already filled with unshed tears, because the guy she liked the most the guy she as pretty sure she loved had died saving the world.

"This is why our clothes turned Blue and Red and here we were blaming you Steve." Tony said looking at Penny. The chewing on both girls continued that on the outside some people had begun to try and hear what was going from the door.

"Why is it that you hide this?" Bruce asked.

"Why can't you be normal and go on shopping sprees in Europe with our credit cards?" Tony told them, Penny and Rachel smiled at each other.

"I suggest you get the smile off your face." Steve told Penny but the same thing went for Rachel.

"Both of you are grounded until further notice." Clark said.

"What?!" Rachel and Penny told them.

"No patrol, no nothing until you heal properly, since Penny can heal much faster she must wait until Rachel is completely heal both of you intended to keep this a secret from us both of you will suffer the consequences." Bruce told them.

"And no boys." Tony said. Their parents left and both Rachel and Penny looked at each other.

"It was worth it."

"It really is." Rachel told Penny.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. What do you guys want to see? Don't forget to review. **


End file.
